legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Maelstrom Horseman
Maelstrom Horsemen are ancient samurai warriors who are possessed by the Maelstrom. The samurai and their horses have long since passed away and were buried in the tombs of Cavalry Hill. However, the Maelstrom concentrated its energies upon their crypts, possessing their armor and the skeletons of their horses and bringing them to life as warriors of the Maelstrom. Maelstrom Horsemen first appeared in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer, riding around Zorillo Plaza and charging towards the Nexus Force army. In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Maelstrom Horsemen appear under the command of the Four Riders of the Maelstrom, four elite Maelstrom Horsemen who lead the Maelstrom attack. In Cavalry Hill and the Forbidden Passage, Maelstrom Horsemen emerge from their tombs to attack players. With 24 Life and a variety of powerful attacks, Maelstrom Horsemen prove to be challenging foes for players to defeat. However, only one Maelstrom Horseman can spawn from a single crypt at a time, and the tomb's entrance can be blocked with a Maelstrom Turret Quick Build, temporarily preventing any Maelstrom Horsemen from spawning from the tomb. Additionally, Maelstrom Horsemen have a high loot drop rate, making them ideal enemies to farm. As part of the Great Tree Ninjas' training, Brickmaster Clang sends players to built Maelstrom Turrets to prevent Maelstrom Horsemen from emerging from their tombs. Later, Smashmaster Foom sends players on a mission to smash five Maelstrom Horsemen. A single Maelstrom Horseman can be found guarding an area below the Paradox Refinery. This Maelstrom Horseman serves primarily as an obstacle towards players who wish to rebuild the three broken pipes for Echs Ray, as well as guarding one of the barrels containing a part of the Pirate Rocket. A cavalry of Maelstrom Horsemen can be found guarding the entrance to Maelstrom Valley, attacking any players who try to enter Maelstrom Valley or build the Chaos Cleaner Machine. However, these Maelstrom Horsemen can easily be dispatched by leading them towards the Paradox Refinery, where they can be smashed instantly by Brick Fury. Vapor Overcast demonstrates this by telling players to lure three Maelstrom Horsemen into Brick Fury's line of fire. Maelstrom Horsemen spawned by Maelstrom Generators occupy Raven Bluff properties. They attack players who wish to clear the property, and will endlessly respawn until the Maelstrom Generator is smashed. Related Missions and Achievements *The Cursed Cavalry *Leading the Herd *Ninja Initiate *Lead the Charge Attacks *'Fan Attack': The Horsemen shoots three balls of energy that fan out, each inflicting around 3 damage. *'Knockdown': The Horse rears up on its hind legs and creates a shockwave, inflicting about 2 damage and knockdown. Beta Information In concept artwork, the Maelstrom Horseman, identified as a Samurai Darkling, was planned to be dismounted during battle by players smashing its skeletal horse. From there, the Samurai Darkling would presumably fight players on foot. In early beta testing, the Maelstrom Horsemen were known as the Maelstrom Cavalry. Trivia *Maelstrom Horsemen appear to be mounted Dark Ronin. This is reflected by the Samurai Darkling concept art, which was used as a placeholder for Dark Ronin artwork in the Passport during beta testing. *During the November 22, 2011 Nexus Tower party hosted by Shival, numerous unused Named Enemies were spawned, including NAMED Maelstrom Horseman. NAMED Maelstrom Horseman was later respawned in Nimbus Plaza.11_22_2011_live.wmv See Also *Maelstrom Horseman Invader *The Four Riders of the Maelstrom References Gallery Samurai stromling horse poster.jpg|High-resolution concept art Samurai stromling horse cont pres.jpg|Concept art variations Samurai stromling horse sequence.jpg|Horseman dismounting sequence concept art AnswerTheCall-Horseman1.png|A Maelstrom Horseman in the "Answer the Call" trailer AnswerTheCall-Horseman2.png|A Maelstrom Horseman in the "Answer the Call" trailer LEGOUniverse Malstrom.jpg|A Maelstrom Horseman on LEGO Universe promotional artwork Horsemen.jpg|Maelstrom Horsemen at Cavalry Hill pax-6-samurai.jpg|A Maelstrom Horseman at Cavalry Hill Horseman and crypt.png|A Maelstrom Horseman emerging from a crypt Forbidden-valley13-580.jpg|Maelstrom Horsemen guarding Maelstrom Valley NAMED Maelstrom Horseman.png|NAMED Maelstrom Horseman Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Forbidden Valley Category:Enemies